User talk:JohnShirley
Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Stigma-231 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 01:43, July 17, 2009 Oh, hello! Welcome to the BioShock Wiki. As you've seen, I'm Stigma. Are you really the author of the upcoming book? That's really cool! I certainly hope this is serious, it would be great if one of the big dogs that basically write the BioShock canon noticed the wiki. I'm sorry that there really aren't enough screenshots on the wiki. I'm afraid I can't do much about it at the moment, as I don't have BioShock on the PC (only for the Xbox 360, which does not take screenshots, and the only pictures I'd be able to take using it would turn out...poor, to say the least). I've beaten the game twice, it was quite the experience. 90 pages, though? Really? Wow, that's more than I write on any of the stories I write, heheh. I couldn't imagine doing 300 pages... I wish you luck. I also apologize that there haven't seemed to be many updates lately. I've been a little tied up on another wiki I help to run, as it's also getting a new game this fall. Shame they set BioShock 2 back, I just found out about that the other night. Hopefully they'll use the extra time wisely? I'm sure they will, either way. But I digress. If you have any questions about Rapture or anything of the sort, I'll give my best effort to try to help you. I am most flattered that you came to me for aid (again, assuming you really are the writer. I hope you understand my skepticism? It's not every day someone like this visits the wiki, after all). Also, do you have any preference on speaking over the wiki or e-mails? Please let me know. By the way, on a smaller note, it's s''he. Lots of people get that confused, it doesn't bother me much. Always an honest mistake. Again, though, thank you for coming to the wiki and contacting me! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 02:28, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Stigma... yes I'm the author of the book. Right now it's called BioShock: The Rise and Fall of the Ryan Empire. But that may change. If you go to http://www.darkecho.com/johnshirley and scroll down you'll see a dozen book covers by me, click on the cover for more info on the book. I also wrote, under contract,a Batman novel and two Hellblazer novels and an Alien novel and the Constantine movie novelization and the DOOM movie novelization. As well as my own books. And I cowrote the script for THE CROW and other stuff...Anyhow I'd rather talk through email, I trust you got the email i sent through this wiki...2K IS aware of the wiki...Anyplace online I can see more gathered up screenshot type images of BioShock? I especially need images of Apollo Square right now. I can't seem to get back there through the game saves on X Box and I don't want to play all the way through the game a fourth time and 2K claims there are no level-skipping codes for X Box...I don't play games anymore on PC, it's just too much a pain in the ass to keep the PC upgraded for them...JS where to see tie-in novels (aka "world" novels) I've worked on http://www.darkecho.com/JohnShirley/tie-ins.html Pictures and other screens Hello, I am aware that you are looking for other pictures and in-game screen shots for ''BioShock. GameBanshee's BioShock page is a great place to begin, as they have a large assortment of screen shots from the game, as well as renders of the art found in the game. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 19:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) to BLUEISSUPREME thank you!